


We Keep This Love in a Photograph

by JuliaRose12



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cozy Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written, why is Jack so photogenic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRose12/pseuds/JuliaRose12
Summary: A look into Bitty and Jack's life through the photos in Bitty's camera roll (or, keeping your phone uncluttered is impossible when your boyfriend is the most beautiful person on the planet.)





	We Keep This Love in a Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this wasn't almost entirely inspired by a really beautiful picture that Ryan Kennedy posted on Instagram that made me think about Bitty taking it of Jack and having it set as his lockscreen, but here we are.
> 
> I also recognize that this is a pretty quiet lil fic (can a fic be quiet? who knows) and its just two soft boys being soft with each other for a little while but i hope you enjoy!! any feedback is much appreciated :)
> 
> also, this is dedicated to alizza because she offered to pay me to write it and i told her that my writing is free of charge.

The thing about Bitty’s camera roll is that it’s just about as jam-packed as his life. In the same way that he tries to stay on top of assignments, and answer emails as soon as he gets the notification for them, and keep up with a consistent vlogging schedule, he also tries to not let his phone get too full, but in Bitty’s near-perfect life, there’s just too many things for him to take pictures of.

Pictures of his most beautiful baking creations are mixed in with screenshots of recipes, ideas for vlog topics, and inspirations drawn from all corners of the internet. There’s a million and one screenshots from the Falconers website: practice and game schedules, phone numbers not yet in his contacts for the off chance that he can’t reach Jack and needs to, and professional photos of Jack taken by the team’s photographer that are just too good for Bitty to not be able to see at any given moment. A photo of Nursey with his head on Dex’s shoulder on the couch follows one of Chowder smiling on the front porch, like a kid on his first day of school. There are selfies from whenever Bitty leaves his phone unattended, and pictures of Lardo painting on the roof.

But to no one’s surprise, and the team’s mock disgust, there’s an overabundance of pictures of Jack. Jack napping, his body relaxed and his face soft. Jack sitting across from him at the table, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips because he had realized a second too late that Bitty was about to take a picture. Jack getting ready for his morning run, Jack with flour scattered across the front of his shirt, Jack on the ice with his arms raised in the air and his team engulfing him in triumphant hugs.

Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack.

“I have so many pictures of you,” Bitty remarks one night, sitting with his back against the arm of the couch and his feet in Jack’s lap.

“Do you?” Jack raises his eyebrows, smirking at Bitty from an arm’s-length away as he turns away from the TV. “What kind of pictures?”

“Oh, stop it, you,” Bitty suppresses a laugh. “Nice, wholesome pictures that I could post on Instagram and say ‘look how beautiful my boyfriend is.’” 

“You can, you know.” Jack’s chin is now resting on his palm, and he’s shifted his body away from the TV so that he’s fully facing Bitty. “I mean… you don’t have to call me beautiful, but I post lots of pictures of you, so you can post ones of me.” 

Bitty scoffs. “Well, first of all, you are, and second of all, I know! And I do, I just have to find a good balance between my boyfriend and my baking.”

Jack hums, his eyes still locked on Bitty’s face as he shifts from sitting in a normal position to essentially crawling directly into Bitty’s lap. He settles himself with his face against Bitty’s chest, their stomachs pressed together and his hips between Bitty’s legs.

His left arm curls around Bitty’s waist, and Bitty nestles a kiss into his hair as he glances at the phone still in Bitty’s hand.

“I still can’t believe you made me pose for that,” Jack says as Bitty scrolls past the picture that’s currently set as his lockscreen. It’s one he took the last time they were in Georgia; the sun had been setting by the time they finished their walk around the lake and Jack had looked so gorgeous that Bitty just had to ask him to look dashingly into the distance “like the literal model that you are.”

“Well, I can’t believe you didn’t let me pose for your lockscreen,” Bitty huffs, but it’s all for show. Jack’s, a picture of Bitty in the kitchen covered in flour with his hands on his hips, had been the most popular subject of discussion in the Samwell groupchat for a week after Jack had taken and sent it.

“You looked cute,” is Jack’s only response, and Bitty loves it too much to argue with him. 

They scroll through photos until the sun shining through the windows has all but disappeared, and the movie they had been watching switches to reruns of an old sitcom. Jack shifts his weight enough to take some of the pressure off of Bitty’s chest, and sighs as Bitty cards through his hair.

“I love you,” Jack says, and Bitty swears that every time he hears it it’s like the first time all over again.

“I love you too, baby,” Bitty moves the hand not brushing through Jack’s hair to rest against the nape of his neck, “so, so much.” 

Jack sighs contentedly, and his breath against Bitty’s chest makes the room feel even warmer and more safe. Bitty knows that Jack is going to fall asleep within the next few minutes, because he’s clearly exhausted from practice, but he’s already okay with the idea of his legs being completely asleep by the time Jack wakes up again.

What Bitty thinks might take ten or fifteen minutes only takes five.

Among Bitty’s pictures of Jack, there are quite a few of him sleeping beside or halfway on top of Bitty, their legs tangled together haphazardly and Jack’s bangs flopped down over his eyes. This time, it’s different. They’re slotted together like perfectly-matched puzzle pieces, and the synchronization of their breathing is filling Bitty’s chest with a familiar warmth. He swipes open his camera without hesitation, positioning his phone to perfectly capture the peacefulness of Jack’s face pressed against his chest.

Looking from the picture to Jack, he deems this one as one of his favorites he’s ever taken.

He sets it as his lockscreen, smiling to himself as he lays his phone on the coffee table, wraps his arms around Jack’s back, and closes his eyes. Yes, he has so many pictures of Jack that he’s probably going to need a new phone soon, but in moments like this, there’s always room for one more.


End file.
